


Little Crown

by TheMightyWolf21



Series: Little Queen [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caretaker!OC, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Infantilism, Little!Regina Mills, Magic, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Abuse, Shifter!OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyWolf21/pseuds/TheMightyWolf21
Summary: After all the things that happened, Regina needs a break. She's surprised to find that it would be with the newcomer that appeared in Storybrooke.OrThere's not enough little!Regina fics for me to melt my own cold, icy heart. So I decided to make one with my character.(And maybe I'll make this a series)





	1. Chapter 1

_Poke._

 

_Poke poke._

 

Winter Wolfe furrowed her brows, lifting an arm to swat away whatever was touching her. Then she heard the voices. 

 " _Is she even alive, Miss Swan?_ " it was distinctively a woman's voice. 

" _Well, her chest is rising and falling, along with that she just furrowed her brows, and moved her arm, yeah I'd say she is still alive, Regina._ " it was another woman's voice. 

" _Well, why do you think she's here?_ " This time it was a man's voice. 

 _"Hopefully not causing trouble for us. What do we do?_ " yet  _another_ woman's voice asked. 

Then there was a commotion of voices, listing things Winter could keep track of. She's sure she heard a " _Throw her in the ocean_ " and a " _Throw her in the woods_ " from the commotion. 

Winter opened her eyes slowly, the light blinding her for a few seconds until her eyes adjusted. "Can you all just shut the hell up. I feel like I got hit by a truck." She groaned out, rolling on her stomach and letting her face smack into the ground.

"Who are you?" someone asked, and Winter lifted her head, looking up. It was a blonde woman with blue eyes, wearing a red leather jacket. "My name is Winter, Winter Wolfe  with an e at the end," Winter said, "Care to explain where am I and how the  _hell_ did I end up here. Last thing I remember is pumping gas in my car and someone knocking me in my head. It hurt. Alot."

"I'm the Sheriff of this town, Storybrooke. My name is Emma Swan. And one of the residents here found you unconscious in an alley." the blonde said. 

Winter rolled back on her back, and looked up at the sky. "Well, Sheriff, take our guest to the hospital to get checked up. And maybe she will be on her way." Winter turned her head to see a business dressed lady with dark shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes. 

Winter raised her hands at the Sheriff, who prepared to help her up. "Ah ah, not yet. Let me just lay here and think about what life choices I made that led me to end up here."

The Sheriff sighed, rolling her eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild language in this chapter btw :) Well, just a few cusswords

"Does this mean I can finally get food now?"  
  
"After I finish getting your height."  
  
"Why do you need this again?"  
  
"It's classified sheriff work."  
  
Winter rolled her eyes, pursing her lips. "Holy cow you are tall." Emma struggled with reaching up to place her hand in the exact spot where the top of Winters head was at.  
  
"Is that a problem?"  
  
"It wouldn't be if I could reach-" Emma was cut off by Winter placing her hands under her arms and lifting her up.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"..."  
  
"You complained and I helped." Winter shrugged. Emma's hand touched halfway over 6'2.  
  
"Are you actually a man?"  
  
"Transphobe much?"  
  
"Sorry it came out wrong."  
  
"Well, no, I'm not a man. I am a woman, supposedly, according to my grandmother, the girls of my family inherit Amazon Blood. Or something."  
  
"Okay... Now put me down... _gently_." Emma said. Winter gently put Emma on the floor, and crossed her arms. "So, food?" Winter asked.  
  
"Do you think you can find your way to Grannys? It's not very hard to find." Emma said. Winter hummed before nodding. "I can manage." Winter said, already slinking towards the door as Emma turned her back to her.  
  
"Okay well, be-" Emma turned back to Winter, just to see the woman already gone, "Careful."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
After ten minutes of walking around, Winter finally found Grannys diner. She sat down. A waitress at the diner walked over to her.

"Welcome to Grannys, what would you like to order?" she asked.  
  
Winter quickly looked at the menu that was there before deciding. "I'll get the grill cheese meal." She said.  
  
"Drink?"  
  
"Sprite."  
  
The waitress jolted it down and smiled, before saying something and walking away. Winter pulled out her phone, and unlocked it.

She looked at her wallpaper of her ex, and rolled her eyes. She quickly changed the wallpaper to a picture of her cat, which had passed away recently.  
  
She felt her eyes tear up, but she quickly wiped her eyes before anyone saw. The waitress from before came and set her drink and food in front of her as Wi her put her phone away. Winter nodded her thanks before eating.  
  
Once she was nearly finished eating, she heard the chatter in the bar aruptly stop as the sound of clicking heels got louder with each step closer to her. She pushed her plate aside, taking a sip of her drink. "You're in my seat." the voice of Mayor Mills resonated to her. Winter slightly tilted her head as she turned it to look at her. She was about to retort smartly back but got caught in the emotion the mayor tried to hide in her eyes.  
  
Winter scanned Reginas eyes, noticing the look of overwhelmingness, stress, tiredness, and sadness. Winter hummed lightly, looking away so it wouldn't be weird. "Sorry, they should make this seat a little more different to show that you sit here." Winter moved onto the seat next to it. She felt Regina hesitate before sitting down next to her. After Regina ordered, Winter turned to her. "So, you're the mayor, how is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's surprisingly quite... active and interesting." Regina responded. "Ah cool cool, you seem tense. Penny for your thoughts?" Winter asked. "The only thoughts I have is why the hell you are here and how this person knew this place." Regina snapped.  
  
"Ooh snappy. Must be drinking alot of Snapple then, dear."  
  
"Very amusing." Regina gave her a mock smile. "That may have been a fake smile, but I still got a smile. Work in progress." Winter felt her lips curl up in a smirk as Regina rolled her eyes. Winter placed her chin in her hand, watching as Regina looked at her hair. "Are those natural?" she motioned towards Winters brown locks streaked with blonde.  
  
Winter nodded. "The streaks? Yes, very actually. I was told I was unique because of it. But I never cared. So. Yeah." Winter pursed her lips. Winter took another sip of her drink.  
  
"So, anything troubling you? I'm just curious, don't worry." she said.  
  
"Well-" Regina was cut off by a man walking in. "Well Well well, isn't it the evil queen?" the very drunk man slurred, making Winter roll her eyes. "Curtis." Regina said with distaste.  
  
"Trying to whore your way into another's pants? Especially a womans? Didn't know you went that low, your majesty." he gave a crooked grin, which made Winter want to punch all his crooked teeth in place. But that would be doing him a favor. Winter watched Regina movements and body posture carefully. Regina was confident, but was trying to cover up the fact that it pushed a button deeper than it was suppose to.  
  
"You're drunk Curtis. I have no idea what you are talking about. Go away and go home." Regina turned away from him. "Now hey there, I'm not done-" he roughly grabbed her arm.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
Winter snatched his arm, squeezing it hard, making him let go of Reginas arm from the pain. "Now, the Mayor of this town has told you to leave this diner, especially since you are clearly not in the right state of mind to even talk amongst others without sounding insane." Winter said. Curtis snatched his arm away. "If only you knew how much of a filthy, weak, ungrateful, horrible, disgraceful this little _bitch_ is, then you would be on my side. And under-" Winter didn't let him finish, because her anger got the better of her, so she stood up, grabbed him by his neck, and glared at him with her cold icy blue eyes.  
  
"One thing I _hate_ most is bullies. I bet you barely even know her. So, if you want to say another discriminating thing to a woman you probably only known during a short amount of your wasteful life, I would love to volunteer to show you otherwise." Winter snarled.  
  
"Take this outside!" Granny shouted at them.  
  
" _Gladly_."  
  
With that, Winter stalked towards the door and threw him out, then walking to where he landed. She felt someone grab her arm, and she whipped around to see, surprisingly, Regina. "I can handle myself, this is really unnecessary." She stated. Winter cocked her head. "So, you would let someone who probably barely even knows you make assumptions about you? Whether it's true or not, no one has a right to judge you." Winter clicked her tongue.  
  
"Well, you don't have the right to hurt someone because you didn't like what they say, even if most people agree with it." Regina responded. Winter snorted, watching Curtis dazed, scrambled up and stumbled away. "Touche, sweet cheeks. But-" Winter shook her head, "Nevermind. It's stupid."  
  
"What were you going to say?" Regina asked, eyes narrowed. Winter stared her straight in the eye.  
  
"I guess he woke the Mama Bear in me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well isn't this exciting :) I apologize if my writing style sucks


	3. Chapter 3

" _I guess he woke the Mama Bear in me._ "

That one sentence repeated over and over in Regina's head. 

She didn't know what it meant, but it gave her an oddly comforting and familiar feeling.  
  
"Hey, Regina. You okay?" Emma's voice broke her thoughts. Regina looked up from the cup of coffee she had been drinking, which was now cold.  
  
"Yes, what makes you think I'm not?" Regina asked. Emma narrowed her eyes, her face inching closer to Regina. "My superpowers are telling me otherwise." She stated. Regina rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, what fairytale character do you think Winter is?" Emma suddenly asked.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You didn't see it? You were right _in front_ of her! How did you not see it!?" Emma asked, baffled.  
  
"See what Miss Swan?" Regina demanded.  
  
"Her hands!"  
  
"What about her hands!?"  
  
"Her hands had claws and scales on them! They weren't there before until she got pissed at Curtis!" Emma exclaimed.  
  
"Then there's a possibility that she could be dangerous." Regina stated.

"Now now Regina. How is she dangerous when she defended you from the drunk?" Emma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just keep an eye on her, Sheriff. I'll be at my office. Dealing with idiots." Regina sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She poofed away before Emma said anything.  
  
                                                ~    ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~  
   
Regina pinched the bridge of her nose a second time that day. She was dealing with Leroy and the other dwarves complaining about someone setting off firecrackers in the mines.  
  
"Okay enough. Have Sheriff Swan or Charming check around the mines and if she can't find out who did it, then I can't do anything." Regina sighed.  
  
"But you _are_ the Evil Queen! You have magic to find out who did it!"Leroy said.

"I _was_ the Evil Queen. And magic doesn't work like that. Now go." Regina demanded.  
  
"Once the Evil Queen, always the Evil Queen." Leroy muttered, walking out the mayors office. Regina took a deep breath in, and let it out shakily.  
  
She looked down on the papers she had been working on, and as she was reading them, the words got jumbled in her mind.  
  
Regina couldn't focus, and she finally closed her eyes, resting her forehead on her hand, sighing. This has been happening for quite awhile now, and she could never figure out why. When it did, all she wanted to do was leave all her responsibilities behind and have someone just do it for her.  
  
Regina shook her head, and read over the papers again. When she still didn't understand, she slowly started getting agitated.  
  
Why couldn't she figure this stupid paper out?  
  
Her leg started bouncing lightly, and when she finally had enough of the papers, she pushed the chair away from the desk roughly. She underestimated how hard she pushed though, because her chair stopped and tipped back turning sideways, making her yelp when she made contact with the floor.  
  
She whimpered, and her mind wandered. " _Always the Evil Queen_." Leroys voice echoed in her head. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she curled into herself.  
  
She had enough. She couldn't do it anymore. Regina let out a weak sob, and squeezed her eyes shut, wishing someone would be there to comfort her.

Her phone started ringing, but Regina was too into her thoughts and wishes to notice who was calling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp :) this is the very close beginning of little Regina.  
> I wonder who's calling? ;) and sorry for the short chapter :)) I was going to add more but then I wanted to put it in a separate chapter :)) So, yeah
> 
> Also if you have some questions (about either me ((I mean like no one would ask questions about me but Imma let you know anyways)) or my character), then go ahead and ask, I might answer some certain ones. Oh, and also, when I reveal Winters forms, maybe I can draw some of them since I suck at describing :))


	4. Chapter 4

"What the- but it's _my_ car!"  
  
"I can't give it to you until I have enough proof that it's yours."  
  
"Check the registration in the glove box. It says _my_ damn name!"  
  
"Please leave, you are causing a disturbance."  
  
"What- Fine! I'm coming back though! I guarantee it!" Winter snapped. She stormed out Marine Garage, muttering obscenities under her breath. Michael Tillman had found her car, and Winter saw it being towed. She had gotten excited, and went over to Marine Garage to explain that it was hers.  
  
He refused to give it to her, and she had no absolute idea why.  
  
"And I just _finally_ finished paying it off." Winter pouted. She walked in the diner, and plopped at a booth, pouting.  
  
"Why the glum face?" Emma slid in the booth across from her.  
  
"Well, Marine Garage found my car and I went to go claim it, but they won't give it to me." Winter sunk in her seat, crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh. Well, I would be glad to help and talk to Regina to talk to the mechanics for you if you want." Emma offered. Winter perked up.  
  
"Really?" she asked. Before Emma said a thing, a man walked up to her. Winter thinks his name was Daylin. Or something.  
  
"Hey David. What's up?" Emma asked. Well, Winter was close.  
  
"There's an emergency at the station." he said. Winter groaned and let her head thump on the table. Emma grabbed a napkin and pulled out a pen, scribbling something on it.

"Here, this is Regina's phone number. She may kill me later, but that's okay if you are getting your car back. Just give her a call. She always answers." Emma pushed the napkin to her before getting up and rushing off with David.  
  
Winter lifted up her head and scanned over the numbers in messy chicken scratch before pulling out her phone, then unlocking it and dialing the number.  
  
She put the phone up against her ear, waiting. One ring. Two rings. Three rings.  
  
Winter drummed her fingers against the table. Sixth. Seventh. Eighth. Then voicemail. She hung up and looked at her phone. She didn't know if she should worry because Emma said she always picks up. Winter called again. Same result.  
  
She debated whether she should go to the Mayors office or not, and sat there for a few seconds before deciding to go. She walked out the diner, and looked around.  
  
"Okay. Most sophisticated place should be Town Hall, and Town Hall has Regina's office. Should be easy."Winter started walking.  
  
She came upon a big, white house looking building. It was yellow, and she assumed that was in, so she walked inside. She looked around, seeing really... no one. She groaned. "Please be a map. _Please_ let there be a map." Winter walked around, sighing.  
  
She groaned as she stopped walking, and leaned against the wall, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Okay. Okay. I swore I never would do this again, but I have no choice or I'll be lost. And I really want my car." Winter told herself.  
  
She took a deep breath, and slowly felt her senses heightening. She sniffed the air for a few seconds, before picking up a scent.

"Yes!" She fist pumped the air. As she followed the scent, her hearing picked up the sound of... sobbing?  
  
Winter kept on following the trail, until she stopped at a door with the words, " _Mayor's Office_ " on the glass. Her senses then dulled quickly, and she winced at the sharp pain in her head. It lasted for less than a second.  
  
Winter stood, arguing with herself internally about if she should go in or not. She turned away before face palming. "Screw it." She muttered.  
  
She knocked lightly before testing the door knob to see if it was locked. It wasn't, so she pushed the door open slowly. The sobbing noticeably increased without the door muffling it.  
  
As Winter neared the desk, she saw a body curled up next to a fallen chair, shaking.  
  
"Um. Mayor Mills? Are you okay?" Winter cringed at her own question. Why would she be crying and on the floor if she were?  
  
Winter kneeled down, and slowly placed a hand on the shaking woman's shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"Winter softened her voice.

The woman just shook her head and sobbed out incomprehensible words. Winter only caught "Evil" and "Bad". She couldn't figure out what the mayor was trying to say.  
  
"Hey, hey. It's okay. You're safe, no one is going to hurt you."Winter really didn't know of she should have not touched Regina at all, but she pulled the mayor into her lap after sitting down on the ground. She pushed the chair away as the woman clung onto her, and ended up burying her head in Winters shoulder.  
  
Winter wrapped her arms around her, and rocked them both. She didn't know what to do. She would sing, but she didn't know what kind of music Regina would like, nor did she know any comforting music really. So she, having such weird experiences in her past, decided on a story.  
  
"This is probably a bad idea. But, I remember once, when I was 15, I was doing a carwash for school. I was an ROTC student, and there were around fifteen of us. We were just either freshman or Sophmores. There were a few seniors and Juniors there too. My friends were assholes, honestly," Winter started off.  
  
"Not even twenty minutes into the carwash, as I was cleaning the rims of a car, I hear my friends yelling out, stop looking and keep your eyes on the cars. I wondered why but I never looked, until I had to get a new towel since mine was dirty and wet. Then I hear a guy yelling some words out, I wasn't paying attention. So, me, not paying attention, walked to the bag of towels and took one out before realizing, that someone was near me." Winter paused, trying to recall some details. Regina by now had quieted down and seemed to be listening.  
  
"Well, I looked, and regret looking instantly. A woman, she looked sixteen but my instructor told me she was an adult, was standing there. _Naked_. It's hard to believe, but it scarred me. I have never seen another woman's body before, and it took me by surprise. Now, my friends were laughing at my reaction, not the woman, because she could have had a disability or illness or something, but do you want to hear my reaction?"  
  
Neither of them moved a muscle until Regina slightly nodded her head, keeping her face tucked in Winters shoulder.  
  
"Okay, so. My reaction was flinging myself and basically diving to the other side of the car me and my friends were working on, furiously scrubbing rims and distracting myself by talking about how people don't know how to clean rims and like, rimjo-nevermind. But my instructor and this guy manage to convince the woman to put on her clothes and called the cops. But she was gone by the time the cops got there." Winter felt and heard Regina laugh softly when she mentioned the part about her talking about rims.  
  
Winter cracked a smile. "Well, let's just say that it was the last time my mom let me do a carwash around the area."  
  
They just sat there, in silence. It was slightly comforting, and they stayed like that for awhile.  
  
Regina cleared her throat, pulling away and taking out a handkerchief, wiping her eyes. She got up. "Well, um. Thank you... for that. I-um-I needed that."Regina said. Her cheeks were slightly pink. Winter got up also, then cracked her back.  
  
"Um, yeah, anytime. Do you... like, want me to stay with you?"Winter asked.  
  
"That's quite alright. I'm fine."  
  
"I don't like the word fine. Cause it just triggered my spidey senses, which are telling me that I shouldn't leave you alone. Which I kinda don't want to."  
  
"Why are you so concerned over someone you don't know?"Regina demanded. Winter shrugged in response.  
  
"Like I told you at the diner, my Mama Bear comes out. But this time, she didn't know what her cub wanted or what happened. If someone hurt her cub, she would tear them up and feed them to the fishes."  
  
"..."  
  
"Okay I admit that was a little bit weird."  
  
"A little?"  
  
"Okay. That was a little more than weird." Winter gave the shorter woman a quirky smile.  
  
"Okay, well, you obviously came here for something."Regina said, turning and picking up her chair then fixing her papers.  
  
"Well, let's just worry about that later, Cub."Winter pursed her lips.  
  
"Cub?"Regina questioned at the nickname.  
  
"Well, I don't know. To me, it suits you."Winter said.  
  
"Well, I don't like nicknames, don't call me that. And next time, please tell better stories." Regina started walking towards the door. Winters spidey senses tingled, telling her that Regina wasn't entirely telling the truth.  
  
"Whatever you say, _Cub_."  
  
Regina didn't object about the nickname, which made Winter smile as she followed the mayor out the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha fun fact, Winters story actually happened to meeeee
> 
> :))
> 
> I have been scarred for life.
> 
> Also honestly kids who went didn't know how to clean damn rims. We did a good azz jobs on the windows tho
> 
> (How old do you think I am?)
> 
> Whoo, and questions, ideas, comments, ect are welcooooooome cause why wouldn't I like people feeding my ego just by commenting •w•


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week and a half since Winter arrived in Storybrooke.   
  
And she has _yet_ to get her car from Marine Garage.   
  
"I hate this."Winter slumped in her seat, which was on the side of the Mayors desk. Regina gave her a look before turning back to Michael, who was seated on the other side of her desk.   
  
"So, Mr. Tillman, I would love to hear why you refuse to give our guest her car." Regina said.   
  
"W-well, you see. There are some things that-that need to be done on it. Like, t-the rotors! The rotors are a little messed up."  
  
"I replaced them two weeks ago." Winter deadpanned.   
  
Michael started sweating slightly. "Well, um. I don't know what your car looks like?" he tried feebly.   
  
"It's a white Nissan Skyline GTR r35 with red rims, a GTC-500 carbon fiber rear end spoiler, and my liscense plate is literally SnoWolf, without a w on snow."  
  
The mayor of Storybrooke and the mechanic stared at her. Seems like they underestimated her in knowing cars.   
  
Regina snapped back to reality, and looked at Michael. "So?" she asked. Michael sighed.   
  
"I sold it."  
  
Winter let her head loll back, letting out a loud groan.   
  
"Who did you sell it to?"Regina asked.   
  
"Some guy. But it's still at my shop."  
  
Winter let her head turn towards Regina, looking at her with a hopeful look, despite being in an uncomfortable position.   
  
"Well, Mr. Tillman. Since its legally Miss Wolfes, she would need to approve of the selling. But, since she would want her car back, if it's in the same condition as it was before, you have to give it back." Regina said.   
  
"But-"  
  
"No excuses."  
  
Michael grumbled, digging in his pocket and taking out a familiar set of keys. Winter flung herself upright, snatching her keys back.   
  
"Damn, first off, I'm surprised they left my keys. Second off, you drove my sweet baby here!?" Winter stared him down.   
  
He sputtered out some words before getting up and hurrying out. Winter started bouncing in her spot before rushing to Regina and picking her up like a baby, smothering her cheeks in kisses and the woman in hugs.   
  
"Thank you thank you thank you so much Cub!"Winter grinned. The poor mayor was pink in embarrassment. "Well, I am mayor and we treat our guests with respect." Regina wiggled in Winters grip.   
  
"Now put me down."  
  
"Actually, I like having you in my arms. You are light too, and really really adorable." Winter sat in the chair with Regina on her lap.   
  
"Miss Wolfe, this is weird." Regina said.   
  
"I know."  
  
Regina quirked a brow at the taller woman. Winter just gave her a grin and pinched her cheeks lightly. "You are so adorable. I can't see why you scare people most of the time."  
  
Regina glared at her, despite her cheeks being held.   
  
"Don't be so grumpy. Or the tickle monster will have to make you smile."  
  
"You wouldn't dare. Thats childish."  
  
Winter smirked and her hands left Reginas face alone, but grabbed Reginas sides. Her fingers instantly started moving, and Regina couldn't help but let a squeal leave her lips and laughs escape her.   
  
Winter grinned wider, and moved them to the floor as she attacked Regina by tickling her sides.   
  
"S-stop! Please!" Regina laughed.   
  
"Say uncle."  
  
"N-no!"  
  
They bickered back and forth for a few seconds as Regina laughed.   
  
"M-mommy! Please st-stop ticking me!"  
  
Winter arubtly stopped, looking down at the woman catching her breath.   
  
"W-what?" Winter asked. When Regina finished catching her breath, she looked mortified at what she said.   
  
"Sorry, I-uh-I'm sorry. I d-didn't-You felt safe to me and-Im sorry." Regina's words were jumbled. Tears welled up in the Mayors brown eyes, and a whimper escaped her lips.   
  
Winter pulled the woman up into her lap, wrapping her arms around her and rocking. "Hey hey hey, it's okay. It's okay. I just was caught off guard. I wasn't sure if I heard you right, Cub." Winter soothed.   
  
Regina got up, and Winter quickly followed. "I-I sorry. N-no hurt, please." Her voice was soft and unlike her regal self, more childlike.   
  
"Hey, hey. I won't hurt you. You're safe with me." Winter gently put a comforting hand on Regina's shoulder, staring into the woman's eyes.   
  
Regina searched Winters eyes, seemingly scanning them to find any lies and getting rid of her doubt. Once she seemed to be satisfied, she shyly looked at Winter, inching into her.   
  
Winter saw Regina changing before her eyes. Her posture calmed, her eyes seemed more wide and childlike, and any tension and stress left the woman, making her appear smaller.   
  
"W-Winnie 'afe?" The question caught Winter off guard.   
  
"I-um-" Winter looked down at Regina, whose face morphed into a sad one because of Winters starting reply. Winter gave a small sigh, smiling.   
  
"Yeah, Winnie is safe for you, Cub, to be around."   
  
A wide smile broke out on the once adult minded woman, and Winter silently swore to herself to protect her at all costs.   
  
Even if it meant revealing herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho I hope I didn't mess it up :) 
> 
> Welp, hope you liked it


	6. Chapter 6

Winter wanted to _scream_.  
  
She had _no clue_ what to do. So, she sat in her car, with Regina, wondering what to do. She glanced up in her rear view mirror, looking at the reflection of the previous adult minded woman before looking forward.   
  
"Winnie?"  
  
Winters turned around, looking in the back seat where the mayor sat.   
  
"What's up, Cub?"  
  
"N-nevermind. Dumb."  
  
Winter sighed softly. "Cub, nothing is ever dumb to me. You can tell me anything, anything at all, and I won't judge. Promise." Winter held up her pinky to Regina. Regina hesitated before linking her own pinkie with Winters.   
  
"Now, what's up?"  
  
Regina audibly gulped before taking a shuttering breath.   
  
"I-Um. I-I hung'y. I sorry."  
  
Winter felt absolutely puzzled.   
  
"Why are you sorry? Everyone gets hungry, Cub."  
  
"Mama a'way say I too heavy. Nee' to s'op ea'in'. I u-un-he-unheath-bad. I bad." Regina had troubled pronouncing unhealthy.   
  
Winter though, she flared with rage. What kind of damn idiot told their very young child that they should stop eating?  
  
If not knowing what to do made her want to scream, then this wants to make her roar and tear up whoever the hell made _her cub_ think that.   
  
Winter took a deep breath, pushing her mama bear down. "We can get food. It's okay, I promise." Winter smiled gently. Regina gave a small, shy smile.   
  
Winter turned the ignition, feeling very satisfied by hearing the loud roar of her engine.   
  
"Oh my god I missed this car very much." Winter mumbled, pulling out the parking lot and driving to Grannys diner.   
  
It was a relatively short drive, so they found themselves already parked across the street from the Diner, and they got out, Winter helping Regina out.   
  
Regina looked nervously at the street, and Winter held out her hand without looking. She smiled when she felt smaller hands lace with hers, and they walked across the street after checking both ways.   
  
Winter held the door open, letting her-ah- _the_ cub walk in before her. Winter shook her head lightly, silently berating herself.   
  
They sat in a booth away from prying eyes, sitting across from eachother. Winter rolled her shoulders, completely out of boredom, just to hear them crackle and pop.   
  
"Ow."  
  
Regina giggled lightly, and Winter gave her the signature quirky smile. They looked over the menus that were placed there, Winter mostly speaking on what was what.   
  
"Hey, can I start you off with a drink?" Ruby stopped by, holding her notebook. Winter looked up at her, icy blue trained on her.   
  
"Uh, yeah. I'll get a sweet tea." Winter smiled. "Sure thing cutey, anything for you, Mayor Mills?" Ruby had winked at Winter, who just laughed nervously.   
  
"Uh-" Regina looked slightly terrified. "She will have apple juice if you have it." Winter said.   
  
Ruby nodded, writing it down. "I'll be back shortly." She said, walking away.   
  
Winter hummed, looking at Regina.   
  
"Found something you want to eat?" She asked.   
  
Regina nodded shyly. She placed the menu down and pointed at small printed words. Winter leaned and her eyes scanned them.   
  
"Chicken strips. Good choice. I might get the same." Winter smiled.   
  
Once Ruby came back with their drinks and took their meal choices, she left as the two started talking.   
  
"How about, since it must be boring without anything to play with, and I highly doubt for some reason that they don't have kids menus, we ask questions back and forth?" Winter asked.   
  
Regina nodded shyly.   
  
"Okay. I'll go first. Favorite animal?" She asked.   
  
"Horsie!" Regina exclaimed, " How 'bout you?"   
  
"Well, people think I like wolves since my last name is wolf, but, mine would be, hm, Opaki." Winter hummed.   
  
"O-Opa-Opiki?" Regina furrowed her brows.   
  
"Opaki." Winter laughed lightly, "Its basically a zebra giraffe. Maned wolves are my second favorite. Now, you ask a question."   
  
"Uh, fa-fafowit color?"   
  
"Hm, I would say... blue. You?"  
  
"Awl of dem."  
  
"Cute. Favorite fruit?"   
  
"Apple! You?"  
  
"Dragonfruit."   
  
This went on for awhile, and ended with Ruby bringing their food and setting it infront of them. Winter had started eating, but noticed Regina looking very nervous, so she casually reached over and took Reginas hand in her own.   
  
Regina gave her a small smile and started to eat, but wouldn't let go of Winters hand. Of course Winter didn't mind at all.   
  
"Hey! Winter! Did you get your car back?" Emma popped out of no where. Regina let go of Winters hand, but continued eating, a look of annoyance on her face.   
  
Winter clicked her tongue at Reginas abrupt change in mood.   
  
"Yes. I did. Drove it here too." Winter said, smiling awkwardly.   
  
Emma smiled widely.   
  
"So, weird question. Random too, are you dating a guy? Or interested in one currently?"  
  
The question made Winter snort and nearly choke on her drink.   
  
"Oh _honey_. I thought I looked obvious. But no, I don't swing that way." Winter said.   
  
She saw Emma's eyes look calculating between Regina and Winter, and connected dots that weren't there. Emma then looked alarmed and nervous.  
  
"Oh, well, um. I-um, I gotta gay-go! I gotta go! Bye! Have fun!" Emma sputtered out words, quickly darting from the diner as quick as possible.   
  
"O-kay?" Winter could say that she was confused and amused at the same time.   
  
One thing she could say though, was that Emma was definitely _not_ a homophobic, but she didn't know why Emma responded like that.   
  
Winter turned her attention to the giggle that escaped the human infront of her, and she smiled.   
  
Maybe she'll talk to Emma about this later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi school is over :) I'm so happyyyyyyy
> 
> So sorry for this late chapter, I tried making it longer than usual, and I hope this makes sense, since I'm currently driving on a few cans of energy drinks and a very large cold brew
> 
> I hate finals :) But my birthday came and passed :)) 
> 
> Ah, everlasting pain will find me everywhere
> 
> I nearly slipped into a creek tho, and scared a turtle
> 
> I'm ranting too much, hope this was enjoyable!
> 
> (I absolutely love all the comments everyone gave me, even tho it's only like 11 comments, probably technically 10, but it warms my heart people actually like this because I thought no one would) 
> 
> :)


	7. Chapter 7

Once they finished their meal (Winter silently thanking the gods that no one bothered them as she paid for it), they left the diner to Winters car. It was already pretty dark outside.

Regina yawned, rubbing her eyes as Winter opened the passenger door.

"Watch your head, cub. I know you're tired." Winter said, helping Regina sit down. She swiftly bucked up Regina before closing the door and going to the driver side.

Winter started up her car, then started to drive.

"Okay, big, fancy house is mayor's house. Biggest house is mayor's house. Big, fancy house on Mifflin Street." Winter said to herself, keeping an eye out for the house as she drove around looking for the street.

She had recalled Emma slightly mentioning where Regina's house was at.

" _Big house of Mifflin street. The name reminds me of muffin. Now I want a muffin."_ Were Emma's exact words.

Winter slowed to a stop infront of the biggest house on the block, parking.

"I'm assuming this is it." Winter said, turning off her car. She put her keys in her pocket after opening the back door, where Regina sat.

"Alright. Come on. We are here." Winter said gently. Regina sleepily lifted up her head, opening her mouth before closing it quickly. She unbuckled her seatbelt and slowly got out the car.

As they walked up to the door, Regina stumbled. Winter, with her fast reflexes, steadied Regina. "You must be really tired, cub. Come on, I'll carry you to the doorstep." Winter said. Regina nodded sleepily as Winter lifted her up onto her hip. Regina let her head fall limp onto Winters shoulder while rubbing her eyes.

Once Winter got to the doorstep, she turned her head to see Regina asleep on her shoulder. Winter sighed lightly, smiling. Winter looked at the lock, before groaning.

How was she suppose to get inside?

Winters hearing and smell enhanced, so she listened for anyone inside.

No one.

Winter sniffed the air, smelling for any kind of metal hidden.

 _Technically_ , you can't smell metal, since it doesn't produce smell. _But,_ metal can oxidize, which gives off certain smells, like how the Statue of Liberty used to be brown until it oxidized, turning it green.

Winter sighed in relief, her senses catching a whiff of a metallic smell coming from the light overhead. Winter reached up with her free hand, moving it until it hit a loose item.

It took a few seconds to pull it out, as Winter fumbled with the key by accidentally hitting it away from her fingers.

"Thank god for oxidation and science. That disgusting, blood like smell. Never thought I would use any science of the sort." Winter muttered, unlocking the door.

She opened the door, walking in and shutting it behind her.

"Okay. I'm going to hate this." Winter grumbled.

She turned and sniffed Regina, familiarizing herself with the mayor's scent. " _Apple's and cinnamon, the irony for someone who likes apples._ " Winter mused to herself.

"I am also officially a creep."

Winter moved her head away and followed the slightly faint scent imprinted on what Winter was guessing was Reginas daily route.

Winter walked to the stairs and went up, the trail leading her to a room as she carefully held Regina. She opened the door to a master bedroom, filled with mostly black with some white, like the rest of the house Winter had glanced at. But this is where Regina's scent mostly comes from.

Winter gently moved the covers, then laid Regina on the bed. Regina gave off a slight whine, as if not wanting Winter to put her down. "Alright, let's get these heels off. It's a wonder how you manage to survive in these." Winter mumbled, gently pulling off the heels and setting them to the side on the floor, turning on the lamp while she was at it.

Winter then took Regina's blazer off, looking around for a place to put it before just folding it neatly and setting it on the clean nightstand. Regina, still sleeping, whined and lightly clawed at the rest of her clothes.

Winter sighed. "Wow. I feel like such a weirdo." She told herself as she took off Regina's button up and dress pants, cringing at herself. She shook it off though, and neatly folded the clothes, putting it with the blazer.

She went to the dresser, and stood for a bit, not wanting to open the wrong one and find something she didn't want to see. She opened the middle one, and peered inside, seeing regular shirts and shorts.

She thanked the gods and pulled out red shorts with a white shirt, then closed the drawer. Winter swiftly pulled the shorts up over Regina's hips and the shirt over Regina's upper body. Winter then covered Regina with the covers.

Winter sat on the edge, gently caressing Regina's face before pulling back.

"Gods I feel like a creep sometimes." Winter sighed.

She stayed around for awhile, losing track of time before she checked the time.

It was nearing midnight. Winter got up, turning off the light, and headed to the door.

"M-mommy?"

That voice. That childlike, innocent voice made Winters heart squeeze painfully in her chest. Winter turned towards the bed, eyes easily seeing Regina slightly sitting up, eyes staring at her sleepily.

"Mommy? W-where 'oo goin'?" Regina asked, rubbing her eyes. Winter smiled gently.

"Don't worry, cub. You should go back to sleep." Winter said gently. Regina pouted slightly, then yawned. "O'ay, I s'eep. Mommy, sing p'ease." Regina laid back down. 

"Cub, I-" Winter started. Reginas lip wobbled.

"Mommy. P'ease? Singin' keep bad dweams 'way. I no like bad dweams." Regina whimpered.

"Okay. I'll sing. And you sleep." Winter walked over. She quickly started off with a light hum for the first song that popped in her head.

" _Wait a second,_  
_let me catch my breath_  
_Remind me how it feels to hear your voice_  
_Your lips are movin',_  
_I can't hear a thing_  
_Livin' life as if we had a choice._ "

Winter sat on the edge of the bed again, Regina reaching out and grabbing onto Winters slightly bigger hand. A smile broke out on Winters face.

" _Anywhere, anytime_  
_I would do anything for you_  
_Anything for you_  
_Yesterday got away_  
_Melodies stuck inside your head_  
_A song in every breath._ "

Winter watched as Regina closed her eyes, listening to Winters singing. Winter knew that Regina wasn't going to last any longer, so she was sure Regina would fall asleep not even halfway into the song.

" _Sing me to sleep now_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_Won't you sing me to sleep now?_  
_Sing me to sleep._ "

Winter started humming after, reaching down and placing a kiss on Regina's hand then forehead, the woman already in a deep sleep. She silently thanked the gods for Alan Walker.

"Sleep well, my cub." Winter got up quietly, going to the door. She opened the door, but she caught the found of the front door opened and voices.

"Geez. Let's home mom is asleep or she'll kill me for coming home late!" She heard a teenage boys voice say.

"Kid, lower your voice. If she's asleep then we don't want to wake her. Let's go see." It was Emma's voice.

"Shit."

Winter shut the door quietly, hearing them come upstairs as she looked around. Her eyes caught the door leading to a small balcony, and she rushed over.

She opened the door and got out, looking down at the height. It would be a high fall. She turned as she heard them near the door, then looked back down at the high drop.

"Please, for God's sake. Don't fail me now."

Winter felt her body slightly struggle to shift as she jumped over the ledge the second the door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo :) this was fun. I actually did research and hope I got it right. But i was going to make an announcement or question of some sort but I cant remember what it was...
> 
> Oh well, I'll update these notes or add notes on the beginning or the next chapter if I remember
> 
> IMPORTANT Edit: K I REMEMBER. Whoo. So, I don't know if I want to add someone to help parent Regina, and if I do add someone to help be the other parent, then Idk if I should put Winter in a relationship with them or keep them strictly friends. I want to have Winter in a relationship with one of the other characters that would help parent Regina, but I don't know if people would like it. Whoo, this is long. But, I would greatly appreciate it if you could comment down your thoughts and ideas about it. It would help greatly with the story

**Author's Note:**

> Well ;-; This is exciting for me. First time actually publishing a story lmao. Hope it's okay
> 
> I'm tempted to name each chapter but that's too much ',:)
> 
> (Oh I actually draw too, we'll, I can't draw people but I can slightly draw my character and some of the forms she shifts into)


End file.
